This invention relates to race track equipment, and more particularly to a control system for automatically maintaining a lure immediately ahead of the lead contestant in a race. It is described herein with reference to a control system for regulating the speed of a mechanical rabbit lure in dog racing, although no limitation thereby is intended.
It has long been the custom in dog tracks to provide a mechanical rabbit lure, carried on the end of an arm extending over the track and in the path of the dogs. The lure is advanced by an electric motor mounted on a carriage which supports the arm and travels on a pair of rails alongside the track. It is the purpose of the lure to excite the dogs and to give them incentive to race and the lure is maintained only a short distance in front of the lead contestant.
Since there is a variation in the dogs' speed, the speed of the mechanical lure must also be variable. Previously this has been accomplished by stationing a lure operator high in the grandstands, overlooking the track. The operator manually adjusts a rheostat or a variable transformer, supplying the appropriate voltage to the motor on the carriage to keep it at the proper speed. This procedure is prone to human error and costly in terms of personnel.
If the lure operator permits the lure to travel too slowly, a dangerous collision may result when the dogs overtake the lure. On the other hand, if the lure operator overcompensates and permits the lure to get too far ahead of the dogs, the dogs may lose sight of the lure or become disinterested in the race.
A common dog race track feature is an automatic starting release for the dogs. The release is usually actuated by the carriage as it begins its traverse around the track, thus assuring common start timing in all races.
Another common feature of prior art tracks is the presence of an audible sound simulating the natural cry of a quarry in distress or being pursued, as a stimulation and further incentive for the dogs to race.
Heretofore, in other forms of racing the location of the contestants has been detected by using a small radio transmitter worn by each contestant. The transmitter sends out a signal which is detected by an antenna, several of which are located at various positions along the track. Such a system requires a package of complex electronics to be attached to each contestant and involves possible invalidation of the race if just one of the electronic packages fails.
Another device used for detecting the location of the contestants during a race includes photo cells mounted around the periphery of the track. The use of such a device is subject to the disadvantage that it requires the constant maintenance of photo cell optical elements in a dusty environment.
Other related art discloses model train tracks equipped with block systems. Such systems have for their function stopping a train if it is following another train too closely. The systems act on the rear train, and do not affect the motion of the front train. Since in the present invention it is the speed of the lure which must be altered, a similar block system is not applicable.
Accordingly, it is the general object of the present invention to provide an automatic control assembly for controlling the rate of advancement of a mechanical lure in a race track.
It is a further object of the present invention to eliminate the need for a lure operator.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an accurate means of maintaining the lure immediately ahead of the lead contestant.
It is another object of this invention to provide a means of detecting the lead contestant which requires but minimum maintenance in the normal track environment.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a reliable detection system for detecting the position of the lead contestant where the device carried by each contestant is not prone to malfunction.